No juzgυes υn libro por sυ portαdα
by Isi-san
Summary: —Anko, abre el libro. / No me hago responsable por el humor absurdo que presenta este FF.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. NADIE me paga por escribir esta historia, es mero fanatismo y deseo de que M.K. termine la historia con un KakaAnko la cual es para mí, la pareja perfecta._

_Es corto… pero sustancioso (¿?) ¡Disfrútenlo! :D_

* * *

**No juzgυes υn libro por sυ portαdα.  
**

_By Isi-san._

…

.

El día era soleado en Konoha. Sus pensamientos se perdían entre el ruido de la multitud por las calles, aunque era una hora no tan transitada. Las únicas personas que se veían eran aldeanos que iban a comprar a diferentes abastecedores para sus necesidades diarias, o uno que otro equipo Gennin que ayudaba a una señora a llegar a su casa, o encontrar a su escurridizo y torturado gato que había escapado una vez más de su hogar. Por último surcaban las calles personas como ella, shinobis y kunoichis que tenían la mañana libre.

Diez de la mañana y la campanilla de la tienda se escuchó al ser movida por la puerta que se abría para darle paso a Mitarashi Anko. Caminó por los pasillos sin vergüenza, como era clásico de ella, y llegó al mueble que poseía los libros que ella buscaba. Comenzó a leer los títulos.

"_Los mejores onigiris_" "_Cómo preparar un buen sushi_" "_La cocina y tú_" "_Recetas de cocina con Anita la del Barrio_"

Ninguno la convencía. Esa mañana había sentado cabeza al ver que casi quema su casa intentando preparar algo diferente al ramen instantáneo que siempre la alimentaba. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser hacer un panqueque? Ella aprendería, ya lo había decidido. Además, sería genial poder preparar sus propios dulces en lugar de gastar el dinero de sus misiones en ellos.

Y con la sonrisa de ese pensamiento siguió buscando algún libro que se viera interesante y útil. Tomó uno y comenzó a ojear sus páginas.

Distraída leyendo no notó la presencia de él hasta que su respiración tocó su oreja.

—¿Hatake? —Se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente con una sonrisa burlona en su cara, debajo de la máscara— ¿Por qué me estás espiando? —Cerró el libro y molesta le pegó fuerte con él en el brazo.

—Señorita, si algo le pasa a ese libro en su poder, usted tendrá que comprarlo —Dijo un vendedor cualquiera saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

—Hai —Respondió un poco apenada y cuando el vendedor se fue miró de forma asesina al ninja copia. —Si algo le pasa a este libro, tendrás que pagarlo tú.

Kakashi omitió cualquier comentario que Anko le haya hecho previamente y le habló como si nada hubiera pasado. —¿Estás aprendiendo a cocinar?

Anko ya se había resignado a que nunca podría terminar una pelea verbal con Kakashi, él era demasiado pasivo y siempre cambiaba el tema. Se limitó a suspirar y a seguir la conversación con la pregunta que su compañero Jonnin le había formulado.

—Algo así —tomó un libro diferente— busco un libro que me ayude —mientras leía las hojas de "_La cocina es tu amiga_" volvió a hablar—. Al parecer el nuevo libro de la colección de Jiraiya–sama es azul.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara y escondió mejor su nuevo libro en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Así parece.

Pasaron unos segundos y después Kakashi comenzó a buscar un libro en el mismo estante de Anko. —¿Qué haces? —Inquirió a saber ella.

—Te ayudo —Respondió él.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó nuevamente ella.

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. —Respondió sin importancia él.

Anko levantó los hombros indicando que le importaba menos que nada lo que él quisiera hacer y continuó con su búsqueda, después de unos minutos Kakashi volvió a hablar.

—Creo que esto te puede servir. —Él le pasó un libro que con título grande decía "_Cocina para principiantes_". Anko se rió en su cara.

—Hatake, ¿viste la portada? Es para niños. —Dijo Anko señalando los dibujos infantiles de dos niños vestidos de blanco sosteniendo varios sartenes.

—Anko, abre el libro. —De mal modo ella así lo hizo y por dentro encontró de una manera muy detallada y con imágenes, diferentes formas de hacer varias recetas. Sorprendida siguió pasando páginas para darse cuenta que el contenido entero del libro era así. El libro era perfecto.

Tragándose su orgullo ella sonrió levemente —Gracias. —Le dijo un poco bajo.

—No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia el mostrador para pagar, Kakashi la acompañó pues él tampoco había pagado —Un día te invitaré a mi casa para hacer lo que dice la página 32.

Kakashi tomó el libro de ella y lo abrió en la página indicada. —¿Onigiris?

Anko se carcajeó. —Yo no me refería precisamente a ese libro —Los dedos de su mano derecha estaban jugando con un pequeño objeto rectangular azul. Kakashi revisó el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba vacío. Kakashi miró con una sonrisa pícara bajo su máscara a Anko que ya estaba pagando su libro en el mostrador.

—Aunque si quieres onigiris, podrías venir otro día. —Dijo ella sonriendo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo del lugar.

Kakashi sonrió quedamente y salió del lugar después de pagar. Solo un pensamiento lo invadía en ese momento. ¿Después de la página 32... A ella le gustaría intentar la 71 de la edición anterior?

.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Ya saben... mi tenue obsesión con el KakaAnko ataca de nuevo. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? Espíen mi perfil para saber la respuesta ;D.__ Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola._

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san.  
_


End file.
